


The adventures of Penelope Parker

by Dragon87



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon87/pseuds/Dragon87
Summary: There is no Peter Parker in this universe, here he was born a she, Penelope Parker, born to Richard and Mary Parker. She lives with her aunt and Uncle after the news of their tragic plane crash a few years ago. She gets bitten by a radioactive spider on a school field trip and has to learn to balance her superhero life with her personal one.





	1. Learning the ropes: Introducing the Parker family

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a series, it will have all of Penelope's adventures within one story. It will be a mixture of universes/films/comics with a mixture of characters. Hope you enjoy my take on fem Peter. Don't forget to leave me a review to let me now what you think of her and the story as we go along!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter introduces the Parker family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here is who I picture them main characters to be:  
> Penelope Parker- Michelle Trachtenberg  
> May Parker- Sally Field  
> Ben Parker-Martin Sheen  
> Gwen Stacy- Emma Stone  
> Harry Osborn- James Franco  
> Ned Leeds- Jacob Batalon  
> Michelle Jones- Zendaya  
> Flash Thompson- Chris Zylka

Chapter 1- Learning the Ropes: Introducing the Parker family

"Penny! You up yet?! You'll be late for your trip!" shouted aunt May from at the bottom of the stairs.

Penelope, or Penny as her friends and family called shot straight up at that. She'd just woken up and had almost fallen back to sleep again. She hadn't remembered that today she and her friends from school were going to go on a field trip to Oscorp. It specialized in experimental research, cross-species genetics and military research. She had been excited about this trip ever since she was notified of it by her teacher. She loved science, always had done, she was probably number one at her school, tying up with one of her best friends Gwen Stacy. As well as the all the science she'd get to see, where she was also looking forward to taking all the pictures she could for the school newspaper.

She reached for her glasses and jumped out of bed, quickly threw on the first clothes she could reach which were scattered across her room. She picked up a pair of dark blue jeans and a long brown check shirt that she deemed wearable after giving it a quick sniff, put on her black trainers and hoping to put them on while she hurriedly tried to fit everything in her backpack.

"Penny!" her Aunt May called again, sounding a lot more worried this time when she heard a crash from Penny's room, though she knew what caused it- her granddaughter crashing into the desk and know some of her things on it. She always was very clumsy that girl.

"I'm fine Aunt May," Penny tried to reassure and quickly got out of the room and started running down the stairs to show her aunt she was alright. She wouldn't ever know that she'd probably get a huge bruise soon on her elbow from the crash landing she had, damn that hurt, but she wasn't going to tell her aunt that. She worried enough as it was.

"Breakfast is on the table," Aunt May called to her as she whipped past.

"Can't eat with you guys this morning," Penny she replied, snipping a slice of toast from her Uncle Ben's hand, laughing as he shouted a 'hey' in annoyance. "Sorry, Uncle Ben," she said, not sounding sorry at all. She was grinning as she moved too far out of reach for her uncle to grab her. "I'm going to be late for the bus."

"You're going to pay for that later young lady," her uncle Ben growled, playfully pointing a warning finger at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she retorted, shoving the toast in her mouth before grabbing her skateboard by the door. "Bye aunt May, uncle Ben, see you tonight!"

"Be careful," her aunt called as she was about to step out of the door. "And have fun!"

"Will do! Love you, both," she waved. Just before she closed the door she heard a "you too!" from the both of them, making her grin happily before starting to speed off down the road on her skateboard, still eating her toast, trying to not miss the bus.

~1~

"Miss Parker, you're nearly late, again," remarked her teacher, looking at her clipboard showing everyone that was going on this trip. "We nearly left without you."

Most of the class snickered except for her friends she could see seated in the middle seats, they were trying to shut everybody else up. She still couldn't get over sometimes how great it was to have friends, they were great, and she was thankful every day for having them in her life. She doesn't know what she would do without them sometimes.

"Try not to be late again. Go and take a seat," said the teacher, dragging her out of her thoughts.

She grinned and rushed to do as she said, taking the seat next to Gwen. Looking around her, at her friends all grinning exasperatedly at her, long used to her tardiness by now. "So, who's looking forward to this trip?"

"We all are," stated MJ, Michelle Jones was her full name but since we all became friends she insisted we call her MJ. "You and Gwen the most, probably."

"That's true," said Ned, "It's all you've been talking about for weeks."

"And we all know why," Harry interjected, grinning slyly at both herself and Gwen. "Gwen wants the internship with Oscorp and Penny because of learning all about cross-species genetics that she's just so fascinated about. As well as taking photos for the school newspaper. The rest of us, on the other hand, aren't that bothered about the trip."

"Especially you Harry," she smiled sadly, knowing why Harry's been a bit gloomy lately. It was because his father, Norman Osborn was CEO of Oscorp and they had a somewhat rough relationship. Mainly because Norman wants his son to follow in his footsteps and someday take over the family business. She and their friends knew that wasn't what Harry wanted. His father new too and so was disappointed in his son all the time leading to... quite a big rift between them. She also knew though, that that wasn't the only reason that they were estranged from each other.

The talk then quickly moved on to what they would see in the building, with Harry interjecting what he knew of it, but otherwise keeping quiet for the remainder of the journey, obviously not liking the chance of seeing his father there.

~1~

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be about the fateful bite! Don't forget to review!


	2. Learning the ropes: The fateful bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part where Penny gets bitten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the chapters you'll notice I work scenes from the films, comics and that of my own. Review in the comments below if you're a spider fan just like am and know which scene it is! I'll adopt characters from both the films and the comics. Next chapter will be about Penny's new abilities and how she uses them.

Chapter 2- Learning the ropes: The fateful bite

It took just over an hour to reach Midtown Manhattan where the Oscorp building was located. Steadily, throughout the journey, the excitement to see the place grew.

When they arrived, they had to be scanned and given a pass before they could enter the main building. There they met their guide who seemed to be one of the lower level scientists it seemed like. He wasn't the most pleasant man to start with, just wanting to get back to his work and not have to deal with a bunch of rambunctious kids no matter if they went to a science and technology school. Though soon he changed his mind when he heard all the technical questions they were asking him, with some, like Penny and Gwen, getting into a debate with him as they toured the building.

Then in one particular lab, we were introduced to a well-known scientist at Oscorp- Dr Curtis Connors. It was amazing seeing him in person, herself and Gwen had read up on all his work prior to coming here and they both thought highly of the man for the kind of research he was doing: cross-species genetics. One of the internships available was to become a head intern to Dr Connors and safe to say both herself and Gwen was very interested.

"Welcome, my name is Dr Curtis Connors," he said, introducing us to the group. "And yes, in case you are wondering, I'm a southpaw." The whole class laughs at that. "I'm not a cripple, I'm a former scientist, and I'm the world's foremost authority in herpetology. That's reptiles, for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her or the man with macular degeneration whose eyes grew dimmer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?"

One of her classmates put up their hand before she could venture a guess, just like it seemed Gwen wanted to as well. "Yes."

"Stem cell," she just then realised it was Flash Thompson who took a shot at that answer.

"Promising," Dr Connors nodded, "but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical."

"Cross-species genetics," she replied before Gwen could. Everyone turned to look at her in astonishment, though Gwen in slight annoyance. She felt kind of bad about stealing the spotlight from her, knowing that she wouldn't stop talking about the internship here with Dr Connors since we were first offered it a few weeks ago, but she wasn't the only one who wanted to work alongside the man. She loved his idea, a person who was able to cure themselves, that would just be amazing. Think of all the people it could help: those in the poorer countries with less access to health care. It could maybe one-day cure cancer. She thought it was amazing that he not only had the idea used to help himself but also, one day, others. She definitely wanted to work with him.

She knew in the end that would mean going toe to toe with Gwen, but she knew at the end of the day that they were best friends, had been since the first started school. They would continue being friends no matter who got the internship to Dr Connors.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow five this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's... she's curing herself."

"Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck," Flash jokes and the class, not including her friends all laugh.

"And you are?" Dr Connors as me.

"She's one of Midtown's best and brightest," Gwen said before I could say my name.

"Really," well, he looked interested. She'd have to thank Gwen later for that, even low it puts me in his notice now and not Gwen.

"Hmm, she's second in his class." Ouch, that hurt, I won't have to thank her for that after all then.

"Oh," said Dr Connors.

"Second," she complained to Gwen, arching an eyebrow if anything she was first but if not, she was willing to compromise with a draw and both being the top class students.

"Yeah," she replied smiling, they were always competing because of how good they were in their classes.

"You sure about that?" "Pretty sure," Gwen nodded. Then Dr Connors phone rings. "I'm afraid duty calls. I'll leave you in the more than capable hands of Mr Bell."

~1~

During the tour, she managed to get near the back of the group, having spent so long looking at the different experiments on display in each of the labs that she lagged behind a bit from the class. She soon realised she needed to catch up though when she looked up from one such experiment and saw that her class had left the current lab. She rushed to catch up but accidentally bumped into one of the scientists causing him to drop the file he was carrying.

It was as she was trying to apologize to the man that she noticed the same symbol that was on one of the files inside her father's old briefcase. She had found it in the basement at her house two days ago and was gonna look more on it, especially seeing as how her aunt and uncle never talked about her parents, not even the type of work they did. All she knew about her father's work was that he was a research scientist. She knew that if she wanted to learn anything about her father, it wouldn't be through her aunt and uncle, but by investigating that strange symbol. This was her chance so instead of following her group she followed a few steps behind the scientist, trying her best not to be noticed and stops as she sees a door the man is about to enter with the same symbol: double zeros crossed with diagonal lines.

Two other scientists in bio hazard suits distract the man away from the door but luckily she knows the password from when he typed and was about to enter. When she did she was amazed by what she saw, though she didn't completely understand all the experiments that were going on. One looked like a conveyor belt processing computer chips and another testing something to do with what looked like spider webs. Walking further in she noticed another door and couldn't believe what she saw inside. Two revolving circles filled with spiders crawling on webs. Walking towards the centre of the mechanism, fascinated by the webbing, she plucked one of the webs, only to trigger the mechanism into releasing all the spiders from their webs. Disgusted and trying not to scream she quickly shook them off and left the room, not realising one stayed on her.

She quickly managed to find her classmates by retracing her steps, thankful that nobody seemed to notice she'd left them.

It was just at that moment that spider crawled to the back of her neck and bit her.

"Ow," that sure did hurt, she thought as she reached around the back of her neck to see what it was that had bit her. Her outburst caused her friends to look back at her in concern but she managed to wave them off as the pain only last a few seconds. She soon managed to forget about it though when the pain didn't reappear and she couldn't find out what had bitten her.


End file.
